Fairy Hitman
by Myst R. Ri
Summary: "Read that when you get into the new world." Reborn said. "Wait WHAT? New WORLD?" shouted Tsuna. Tsuna is sent to the Fairy Tail world for training, or so it seems. Anyways, what's up with people wanting to rule/take over the world and mysterious groups nowadays? Rated T for censored language. I don't own KHR or FT. Beta'd by Sky Veneziano.
1. WAIT WHAT! NEW WORLD!

AN: Well, I guess I should get this started then. This will probably be really close to the original text but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

*sigh*

A loud sigh could be heard from a certain 14 year-old brunette.

"What's wrong Juudaime?" asked a silver-haired teenager to the right.

"Well, today Reborn decided to wake me up with a _1000 _pound mallet this morning." replied the brunette.

"Wow Tsuna. You must have it rough huh?" replied a black-haired teenager to his left.

"I know Yamamoto-san. And today I just _know _he's planning something big. It's horrible!" said Tsuna.

"Ahahahaha." Laughed Yamamoto happy-go-lucky as usual.

"Don't worry Juudaime. I'll definitely protect you." Said the silver haired teen.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Replied Tsuna smiling a weak smile, "Well, here's my house. Bye you guys."

"Bye Tsuna/Juudaime." Said Yamamoto and Gokudera respectively.

Tsuna nodded and walked into his house. He was surprised to see Shouichi Irie, Giannini, and Spanner there. But then he had a bad feeling when he saw what was in his room.

"Finally, you're here no-good Tsuna." Said a baby in a black suit and fedora.

"Y-yeah. Hey Reborn, what's this?" asked Tsuna dreading the answer.

"Hehe." Smirked Reborn evilly.

It's never a good sign when he does that.

"It's a device that will improve you in no time flat. Here." Said Reborn.

Reborn handed Tsuna his pills, gloves, rings, bag full of clothes and an envelope.

"Read that when you get into the new world." He said.

"Wait WHAT? New WORLD!?" shouted Tsuna.

Just then, Reborn kicked Tsuna-_hard-_into the machine. Then Spanner pressed a button and _poof_. Just like that, Tsuna was gone. Into a certain new world.

"Good luck, Vongola/ Tenth/Tsunayoshi." Said Spanner, Giannini, and, Shouichi respectively.

AN: Yup, almost exactly like the first chapter of Fairy Hitman Bishop. But now, I'm going to change the story a little bit. Well, see with the next chapter!


	2. Where to now?

AN: Ok, new chapter. Gotta make this not the same as the old one. Oh well. It probably will be the same anyways. Well, on with the chapter!

When Tsuna opened his eyes again, he found himself falling through the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He reached for his pills, but when he activated his Hyper Dying Will mode, he could only slow his decent to still fall into the lake below him. When he finally got out (he stopped his HDW (Hyper Dying Will) when he fell into the lake), all of his possessions were sopping wet. Somehow though, when he got it out, the letter was perfectly fine.

"Reborn must have done something to it…" Tsuna thought as he read the letter.

Dear No-Good Tsuna,

If you're reading this, then you must be alive. By the way, I believe this is a world that uses magic and most of the things here are things that would only exist in a fairy tale. You better not tell anybody you're from the mafia, though not for the reasons you think. Someone from our world and from the mafia has gone into that world. So beware. I'll send your guardians later. So until then, stay alive.

Ciao, Reborn

*sigh* "I wish he would tell me these things before he does something drastic," Tsuna exclaimed. "Well, where to now?"

AN: And that's it! Now I have to go do my homework or I'll be in BIG trouble (it's like a book report and due this Friday or something or other). In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and give me suggestions (no guarantee they will be used), and I'll try to update soon!


	3. Nice to meet you

AN: First off, thank you to:

-The Crossover Addict for reviewing

-elleraine08 for liking this story

-Coralla for following this story

Thank you very much! :D Anyways, hopefully this will be longer (it should be), and if not, I am terribly sorry. Well, enough with this, lets get going!

*FT POV*

"Woah! Did a person just fall out of the sky?!" shouted a pink-haired boy.

"Come on! They may need help!" replied a red haired girl.

*Tsuna POV*

Tsuna was currently in a large clearing in a forest. For now, Tsuna was just walking aimlessly around, sneezing once in a while next to the lake. By walking aimlessly around, I mean walking in circles.

"ARGH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" he shouted in frustration to the sky while pulling his hair, "That no-good torturing sadistic baby hitman…" he mumbled.

*KHR World*

Suddenly, a certain hitman sneezed.

*gasp* "Reborn-kun, you haven't caught a cold have you?" said a concerned Nana.

"No, mama. I haven't," he replied.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Someone's going to be tor- I mean tutored very harshly…"

*FT World*

"HEY!" Tsuna jumped, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouted a male voice.

Tsuna turned to the voice and saw four teens and a cat.

"Oh! I-I'm fine," he stuttered out.

"Natsu! You're scaring him!" reprimanded a blonde girl.

"O-oh, it's ok. M-my names Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Oh. My names' Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," said the blonde girl, hesitating on her last name.

The pink-haired teen smiled widely and said, "My name's Natsu, Nastu Dragneel. And this is my partner, Happy," He said, gesturing to the blue cat.

"Aye!" said the cat.

"Hiiiie!" Tsuna suddenly shrieked (not really loud). Everybody winced surprised and thought, 'He shrieks like a girl…'

"W-what's wrong, Tsuna?" asked Lucy.

"D-did that cat just speak?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that? I can fly too, you know." Said Happy a little insulted.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsuna.

"Well carrying on, my name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster," said the black-haired mage.

"Gray, your clothes," said Lucy.

"Aw, crap." said Gray.

Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"My name's Erza Scarlet," Said the scarlet-haired mage as Tsuna turned to look at her.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you all," Tsuna said turning back to everyone.

Well, they all seem nice,' He thought while smiling.

*Mysterious Figure's POV*

"Well, looks like Commander was correct after all. I guess this means I shouldn't doubt Commander's word so much. Well, I should get going now, shouldn't I?" said a mysterious figure in a nearby tree. Before he left, he said a simple sentence, "Good luck, Vongola Decimo."

AN: YES! I HAVE MADE THIS LONGER! Anyways, our little tuna-fish finally meets the "Strongest Fairy Tail Team"! Aaand, I feel as if I've spoiled too much for those who read the old version of this fanfic. But, I like it this way. So, once again, suggestions, advice, reviews, etc, are all welcome! (No guarantee I'll use suggestions though) See you next time!


	4. I'm Starving!

AN: Well, I've finally updated one of my OC drawings. Sadly, it's not for this story. I'm in the process of drawing Shadow (those of you who read the old version of this know who it is), but I think I'm gonna change things up a bit. Someone else from the "Mysterious Group" is going to take his place! I wonder if you can guess who it is… (This is intended for those who read the old version. Anyways, on with the story!

*grumble grumble grumble*

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna as he blushed and held his stomach. Soon after, more grumbling could be heard, specifically from Natsu's stomach.

"Well, I guess it's time for dinner," said Erza.

"YES! I'M STARVING!" shouted Natsu gleefully.

"S-sorry, Scarlet-san," Tsuna said, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, and you can just call me Erza. Same for everybody else," Erza replied, smiling.

"O-ok."

"Well, I'm going to go catch some fish, ok?" Erza asked everyone.

"YAY, FISH!" shouted Natsu and Happy.

*Time skip to after dinner, a fight between Gray and Natsu ("What was that, pervert!" "Exactly what I said fire-breath!" BAM! "Be quiet! Both of you!" "A-aye…" "Ahahaha…"), and to the morning!*

"Ah, Natsu, Happy, there's something I'd like to show you two," Tsuna said.

"Yeah? What is it? Is it fire?" asked Natsu.

"Is it fish?" asked Happy.

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna sweat dropped, "No, look. Na-tsu, come out."

Then, a small cute lion with a flaming mane appeared out of nowhere with an adorable "Gao", surprising the people around them.

"This is Na-tsu." Tsuna explained as the lion attempted to hide behind its master, "Hey, Na-tsu! Sorry, he's a bit shy."

"Hey, he has the same name as flame-breath over there," Said Gray

"What was that, droopy-eyes!" shouted Natsu getting up.

"You heard me, squinty eyes!" countered Gray.

"Come on, let's leave them and go fish, Na-tsu," said Happy.

"Not now, Happy," said Natsu.

"Not you. Let's go," said Happy, gesturing to Natsu.

With an encouraging nod from Tsuna, Na-tsu went with Happy, whilst Natsu looked blank for a moment, then went back to fighting with Gray.

"I hope you two aren't fighting again," said Erza. At that, Natsu and Gray froze, and immediately joined hands and put their arms around each other's shoulders and did a weird dance.

"N-no, we're not, we're being great friends as usual, right Gray?" Natsu stuttered out.

"Y-yeah, we're not," Gray agreed.

"Good. Friends shouldn't fight with each other," Erza said smiling.

'Wow, if only my guardians would do that,' thought Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna," Erza began.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked slightly confused.

"Since it seems you have nowhere to go, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

*Meanwhile*

"Sir! It seems someone from our world has entered into this world," said a young male voice.

"Really, now?" questioned an adult female voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Who is it?" cut in a gruff male voice.

"It was a young boy, about the age of 14. He has spiky brown hair, and is relatively short," The young male replied crisply.

"I see…"

"Boss, could it be?..." asked another male voice.

"Hmmm, we'll just have to see…Damuis!"

"Yes, my lord?" replied a male voice.

"Is it prepared?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," then, a cruel, evil smile appeared on the gruff voiced man, a smile that promised darkness to the world.

AN: And I'm done! Ok! I hope you all liked this chapter, more coming up soon! (hopefully) Well, see you all next chapter!


	5. Setting

FBH Update/Setting! Ok this is relatively important. I was just writing the next chapter and I realized something, I should probably like, set the setting for you all (not exactly the "setting" but oh well).

The Fairy Tail world has not had the S-Class mage thing yet, so they are "young" (just cause I'm way to lazy to read the manga, although I have heard that Gray- I probably shouldn't say anything for those of you who haven't read the manga either). It's past the Edolas arc though. Makarov will make an appearance, but out of respect, I'm not gonna say his age. I'm only going to use the main characters that will appear. I'm not going to say the exceed's age either.

Natsu- roughly Lucy, Erza, and Gray's age so I'm just gonna say 18

Lucy- 17

Erza- 19

Gray- 18

Gajeel- 19 (no age is said so yeah)

Wendy- 12

In anycase, for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world:

Reborn(who won't be making an appearance except in the beginning which already happened and in little shots like when Tsuna insulted him in an earlier chapter)- still a baby/toddler who's extremely small but he's slightly taller.

Tsuna- 14

Yamamoto- 14

Gokudera- 14

Lambo- 5

Hibari- 16

Ryohei- 15

Chrome- 13

Mukuro- 15

And that's it! I have also have a state test tomorrow so "Yay!" for me! (sarcasm) I'll try to finish writing the next chapter now. Later!


	6. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?

AN: First off, thank you to:

-tksskm

-abc123pie

for following this story! Now then, I really don't have anything to say so I'll just get right on in!

"F-Fairy Tail? You mean that guild you guys are a part of?" Tsuna asked.

*The night before…*

"You see, we're wizards from a guild called Fairy Tail," Erza said.

"U-um, I'm not from here, so uh, sorry for asking, but, what's Fairy Tail?" Tsuna asked embarrassed.

"You don't know what Fairy Tail is?!" Gray and Natsu asked/shouted at the same time.

"Guys! He said he's not from here, so it's fine!" Lucy reprimanded.

"It's ok, Tsuna. We'll explain," Erza said, smiling, "Let's start off with a guild. A guild is a place where mages come to gather. You can't become a full fledged mage without joining one. Most guilds are good, but there are some bad ones as well."

"They are called dark guilds," explained Lucy, taking over, "They do things like assassination, kidnapping, and other evil stuff."

"Yeah, a dark guild called Phantom Lord attempted to kidnap her once. But don't worry, we beat them up!" said Natsu gleefully.

"Mhmm, a couple of them are even our friends now," Erza said.

"Really?!" Tsuna shrieked. 'That's a lot like me and my guardians.' He thought, thinking about the people who have tried to kill him in the past.

"Our guild is called Fairy Tail," Erza further explained.

"We're also the strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"Woah! That's amazing!"

*Back to present time*

"Yup, that's the one!" Natsu shouted.

"B-but I didn't even-"

"You summoned that lion. That counts as magic," Gray interrupted.

"O-oh. Ok then, I guess I'll join. Not that I have anywhere else to go at the moment," Tsuna agreed, smiling.

"Ok, then! It's settled! Let's go back to the guild now!"

*Meanwhile*

"Commander, they are making a move," said a male voice.

"…"

"Are you sure? That might not be the best plan," questioned a female voice.

"…"

"Of course, as you wish commander," said the female and male voice.

AN: And I'll end it there! Sorry if it's short. Suddenly ran out of inspiration for this chapter. I'll try to make the next on longer though. See ya next chapter!


	7. Welcome, to the Fairy Tail Guild!

AN: First off thanks to the following:

-GraversParadise

-Huppeltrut

-Sorariru

-someperson10

-tsukunevampire

for following this story! Now then, since I really do have nothing else to say other than the fact that I have had a sort of writer's block or I was just procrastinating for no apparent reason (I really don't know which though it was most likely the latter). Anyways, time to get the show on the road!

"Alright. Here's Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail!" announced Happy when they saw the city.

"Wow," said Tsuna, staring in awe, "It's much different where I come from."

"Speaking of which, Tsuna where do you come from?" asked Lucy.

"W-well, I come from a different country that's not too far from here," said Tsuna.

"I see," replied Lucy.

"A-anyways, let's go now," said Tsuna.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said an overly excited Natsu.

"Oh, yeah. What were you guys doing in the forest?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, we were on a request to exterminate of some bandits that were plundering a village," replied Gray.

"Oh, ok," Tsuna replied.

*Timeskip due to my lack of ideas*

"We're HOME!" shouted Natsu, kicking the door open, "We've also brought back a new member!"

"Welcome back Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy(1)." said a small girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Thanks, Wendy," said Lucy.

"U-um, who's he?" asked Wendy.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I'll be a new member here." said Tsuna.

"My name's Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you, but…" said Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be called by your surname?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering that as well," Erza added.

"O-oh, well, where I come from, you introduce yourself by saying your surname before your first name."

"Oh," chorused Erza and Wendy, understanding.

"So then, let's take you to Mira," said Erza.

"Ah, welcome back. you four," said a long white-haired girl.

"Hey! You forgot about me, Mira!" shouted Happy.

"Ah, sorry, Happy." said Mira.

"So, is this the new member?" asked Mira.

"Yup!" said Natsu.

"Nice to meet you all! My name's Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira," said Mira.

"So you're joining?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ok, so where do you want your tattoo?"

"T-tattoo?"

"Guild members are identified by a tattoo on some part of their body," Lucy explained.

"I-I'll have mine on my right shoulder," said Tsuna.

"Ok," said Mira, stamping his shoulder, "Welcome, to the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Thanks," said Tsuna.

AN: (1) I know she added –san at the end in the Japanese version, but I'm not going to add that.

Also…YES! I'VE MADE CHAPTERS SOMEWHAT LONGER! SUCCESS! I ALSO WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY! SUCCESS! Anyways, I'll try to get started on the next chapter, but I've sort of run out of motivation now… Maybe I should update Sparrow…


	8. Where is everybody?

AN: First off, thank you to the following:

-Kirin A. Neko

-ocmaker317

-Finrando (and for liking)

-Yuuki-chan24 (for liking)

-a bit of gravity

for following this story! I'm thinking of starting yet another fanfic that will be in the DGM franchise (for those of you who actually care to read this stuff). I need a title. The only one I can think of is a very cliché one which is "The New Exorcist". Yeah. My naming sense is horrible. Soooo~ I would appreciate all the help I could get. Thanks! Anyways, on with the story (since I have nothing else to say) and I hope you enjoy!

*Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a forest*

"Well, we managed to get here. So, Gokudera, have any idea what we're going to do now?" asked Yamamoto.

"That's what I'm thinking about, baseball idiot!" he shouted at said baseball idiot. He then muttered, "It's bad enough that we're all separated. Turf-top, the stupid cow, the pineapple bastard, and Hibari better not be causing trouble."

Yamamoto having heard that, just laughed his carefree laugh and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine!"

Oh, how wrong he was.

Hibari was currently having fun beating up a bunch of unfortunate bandits that he had found. The reason? They were disturbing the peace.

Ryohei was just running around, yelling at the top of his lungs, and acting stupid. In public. At Magnolia. Oh well, at least he's close to Tsuna. But that's beside the point.

Mukuro was with Chrome doing who knows what (probably assisting Hibari. By that, I mean by making them pee in their pants *whispers* I'm sure you know why.).

And Lambo? He was with Enma. Oh, well. At least Enma's one of the few responsible people of the group. Minus his 24/7 clumsiness like Tsuna's that made him trip over thin air.

*In Fairy Tail…*

BAM!

"HEY! IS SAWADA HERE?!" shouted a very loud voice that made about half the guild members fall off their chairs.

"E-eh? Onii-san?" asked Tsuna in shock, staring at the person who threw open the doors (and practically reduced them to splinters).

"AH! SAWADA! THERE YOU ARE!"

"U-umm, Onii-san, could you tone it down a bit?" asked Tsuna.

When Tsuna asked that, Ryohei finally realized he was causing a disturbance and quieted down a bit.

"Onii-san? This guy is your brother? You two look nothing alike!" questioned Natsu.

"I allow him to call me that because he is EXTREEEEEME!" Ryohei said loudly, although that last part was shouted quite loudly.

Sweat-drop. "A-anyways, onii-san, where are the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh! I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!"

Cue more sweat-drops.

*With Yamamoto and Gokudera*

"Ahahaha, this forest goes on forever doesn't it?" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Shut up, baseball freak! You're not helping!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh,hey, I see the exit!" Yamamoto said, laughing cheerfully and walking towards the portal of light that would take them out of the forest (it wasn't really a portal of light it just looked like one).

"WOAH!" Gokudera and Yamamoto both exclaimed in awe. The sight before them was beautiful. They were at a rise right before a city (Magnolia) and it (the rise) showed off the city splendidly.

It was Gokudera who snapped out of it first. "Come on, baseball-freak! Juudaime might be down there!" he shouted as he jumped and started sliding down the hill.

"Ahahaha, wait up!" Yamamoto called after him jumping as well.

*With Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome*

"GAH!" shouted a thief as he was hit by Hibari's deadly tonfas.

"Hn." He straightened up as the last one was cut down. Now, all of them were either horribly beat up or peeing in their pants.

"Kufufufufu. That's the last of them. Let's go, Chrome," he said as he started disappearing into a mist to who knows where.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," Chrome replied quietly.

"Hn."

*With Lambo and Enma*

"Um…I think the exit is this way," said Enma nervously, pointing at a random direction.

"WAH! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY!" Lambo suddenly wailed.

"O-ok, here." Enma handed Lambo a grape flavored lollipop. Lambo instantly quieted down and started sucking on the lollipop greedily.

"*sigh* I hope we get to Tsuna-kun soon…"

AN: AHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've just run out of inspiration…I don't know what to do anymore since for this part I'm practically changing the entire story line…Hopefully I'll update more during the summer. YAY! Only a little bit of school left for me! But my mom's making me go to a school for gifted students…where I'll have to dissect an animal again…*shudders*. Anyways, please review and give suggestions! Suggestions are welcome at all times! Just please note that I might not use them (although I could really use some now). Thank you and see you next time!


	9. Something's not right

AN: First off, thank you to the following:

-MidnightMirror

-zairaswift (for reviewing as well)

-Guest Reviewer apsiwrite (for reviewing (lol))

-HeartlessUnknown

-Amber-Meltz

-qrcmr5qlvg

for liking or following (or both) this story! Oh yeah, guess what everyone, I might not have to dissect an animal after all! :D Anyways, on with the story!

*In a dark room*

"So, it was the next Vongola boss was it?" a man asked. Suddenly, a cruel laugh filled the room. "Perfect! We can take over the world, and destroy the Vongola! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As the man laughed, more laughs joined him.

"Now then, go get one of the guardians, I don't care which one, just get one of them," said a female voice to a shadow at the edge of the room.

"This is perfect…" said another man. Then cruel laughter started filling up the room.

"Muahahaha, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Back to everyone*

"Who is he?"

"Is he a new guild member?"

"He gives off such a scary aura…"

"Kya~ He's so dreamy!"

This, was basically Hibari's reception when he walked into Magnolia. At the same time…

"Who are they?"

"They're so cute!"

"Look at the silver-haired one, he screams 'punk'~!"

"Look, the smiling guy is carrying some kind of wooden sword."

This was Yamamoto and Gokudera's reception. Meanwhile…

"HIBARI! TAKO-HEAD! YAMAMOTO! LAMBO! ENMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Yes, I'm sure you know who that is.

"Hey, Gokudera, do you hear that?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera, referring to Ryohei's yelling.

"Tch, it's just the Turf-Top," Gokudera replied angrily.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" yelled out a familiar voice.

"Eh? That's-"

"Juudaime!"

At the same time…

"AH! HIBARI! THERE YOU ARE!" Ryohei shouted in glee.

"Stop disturbing the peace, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari replied.

"EH? WHERE ARE THE TWO PINEAPPLE HEADS?!" Ryohei asked/shouted.

"Kufufufu, do you want to die?" Mukuro asked, appearing from the mist along with Chrome.

"AH, MUKURO! CHROME! NOW THAT I'VE FOUND ALL OF YOU, I NEED TO TAKE ALL OF YOU TO SAWADA!"

*Timeskip*

"Thank goodness, all of you are okay," Tsuna said in relief.

Currently they all (with the exception of Enma and Lambo) were at the Fairy Tail guild. Not destroying anything. Which said a lot.

"So, did Reborn tell you all everything?"

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera replied.

"So, these are your friends, Tsuna?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, yeah. This is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei (they met him, but as Onii-san), Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome," Tsuna said, gesturing to each person as their name was said.

"Tch."

"Hello everyone!"

"Hn."

"Kufufufufu…"

"…"

"U-um, nice to meet you. I'm Wendy Marvel," said Wendy.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Gray Fulbuster."

"I'm Erza Scarlet," At that moment, Hibari suddenly lunged at Erza with his tonfas. Erza responded by deflecting the attack with her sword.

"HIIIEEE! Hibari-san, what are you doing?!" shrieked Tsuna.

"Wow," Hibari only said.

"Hm, you're strong. How would you like to join Fairy Tail along with Tsuna?" Erza asked.

"Hn, I don't crowd with herbivores," Then the two jumped back.

"Hibari! What are you doing!" Gokudera shouted.

"Erza!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy shouted.

"It's okay, everyone," Erza replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" shouted a voice.

"Master!"

Everyone turned to see a short old man.

"Sorry, Master," Erza apologized.

"It's okay, Erza. In any case, who are these young ones?"

"This is Tsuna and his friends!" Natsu shouted. And with that, everyone was introduced, except, for a certain two.

"Hold on, where's Lambo? I thought Reborn would send him too," Tsuna said, considering the fact that Lambo would probably just annoy the hitman.

"Tch, the annoying cow-brat must still be out there," Gokudera said annoyed.

"Ah, wasn't Enma with him, too?" Yamamoto said.

Then, Tsuna felt a very bad feeling pool in his stomach.

"Something's not right…"

Then, there was a flash of lightning followed by booming thunder. A downpour started from a beautiful day.

Suddenly, the door slammed open (it got replaced some time earlier) letting rain fall in.

"Oi! I found this in the woods! It's pretty beat up!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to look. It was Gajeel holding up a cow?

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted at the same time Tsuna shouted, "Lambo!"

"Huh?" said Lambo looking up, "Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo wailed (I forgot what Lambo calls Enma), "Dame-Enma was…was…WAAAAAH!"

"Oh no…Enma!"

BOOM! Thunder boomed outside as the rain poured down.

"Muahahahahahahahaha! He's not one of the guardians but, he's the boss of an allied family, the Shimon Family no less," said a female voice cruelly, "You!" she snapped, pointing at a man, "Make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, this will be good," she said as she smiled evilly.

Lightning flashed, showing Enma's silhouette, chained to a wall.

AN: I'm sorry. It's just that, it started raining in the middle of writing this. So yeah… Also, sorry if people are a bit OOC. I was bit off when writing this as well…so yeah…Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!


End file.
